Sugar Crash
by Naughtypanther77
Summary: The waited sequel of Sugar Rush. What happens when Naruto has too much sugar, nothing good as things don't go according to plan. Will Gaara be able to help Naruto out and what other surprises are waiting in store for our favorite couple.
1. Not According to Plan

Sugar Crash

*don't own Naruto*

Chapter 1-Not According to Plan

*in the Kazekage office*

"Gaara, that's the third time you yawned in 5 minutes, we need to do something" Kankuro said with a frown when he saw the redhead finishing up some paperwork, Temari lips twitching as they entered the Kage's office. "We you need to cut it out with the sugar" Kankuro said going over to his brother while Temari stayed by the wall, watching the duo with silent laughter.

"Why?" Gaara said, tightening his grip on the pencil as he continued to file out papers while Kankuro frown deepened, waiting for the redhead to look up at him but didn't, his Kazekage hat pulled low on his head.

"You keep crashing" Kankuro said when Gaara didn't look up.

"It's the only way I can keep up with Naruto's stamina" Gaara said calmly making Temari cough to hide her giggle while Kankuro's eye twitch at the thought.

"Well tell him to calm down" Kankuro stated which finally earned him a quick look before he went back to his paperwork, Kankuro frowning at what he saw before he mentally shook it off as nothing.

"How Kankuro, the only way to calm…down Naruto is through some kind of drug" Gaara said, shifting to get comfortable while Kankuro looked at Temari who was finding her fan more important as he mumbled that could be arranged. "Kankuro, we're not drugging one of our allies' ninjas" Gaara said through clench teeth as they heard sand start to shift, making the puppeteer stand back as he said okay before he grew quiet, the gears in his head turning. Kankuro eyes narrowed as he looked around the room before turning back to the redhead who was on his last piece of paperwork.

"Gaara…where's Naruto?" Kankuro asked as he saw his brother twitch, sensing a smirk on his face when he said he didn't know, pulling closer to the desk.

"You let him _unsupervised_ in Suna do you know what he could do by himself?"

"Eat, train, make friends with the Suna residents" Gaara stated quickly which Temari laugh as Kankuro gave his brother a dull look.

"If you look at it positively than yes"

"Kankuro…if you're so concerned, then go find him" Gaara said as he put the last piece of paper down on the stack, sighing as he looked pass his brother, mouth in a grin while Kankuro grumbled, saying he was before he left the office muttering something under his breathe that was too low to hear. Temari and Gaara watched him leave before Temari sighed, saying she would talk to him in which Gaara nodded while his sister looked back with concerned.

"Are you okay Gaara?"

"Yes"

"You seem kind of heated and you're breathing hard a bit. Take it easy, don't need you overheating I suggest you stay in your room it's cooler in there and I'll send Naruto to you" Temari said with a smirk which made Gaara's lips twitch as he said thanks and watch his sister close the door. Gaara waited a few minutes before he activated his 3rd eye to make sure they really left before he slid back from his desk and looked down.

"Did you really have to continue with my siblings so close" Gaara said with false anger before he gasped and groaned as he let the sensation that was happening below take over him.

"Of course, it's not like that haven't suspected we would do something like this" Naruto said from under the desk, giving Gaara's penis a long lick making the redhead growled as he lightly grabbed Naruto's head and forced more, the feeling too great to go slow.

"You better, _ah_, hope they, _groan_, don't find out, oh yes" Gaara growled as he looked down at twinkling blue eyes that rolled as Naruto let go of Gaara.

"It's not like you wouldn't mind it if they did, that just means they will be more cautious when coming to your office."

"…true" Gaara said with a smirk as he watched Naruto dive back under his Kage robes to finish what he started when there was a knock at the door. "Lot of visitors today" Gaara sighed as he pushed back under his desk, biting his cheek as not to moan from forcing Naruto to take more. "Stop this time" Gaara growled as he told for whoever was at the door to enter to see Hinata and Matsuri enter, grins on their faces which made Gaara smirk, knowing how to get Naruto to stop.

"Hello Hinata, Matsuri" Gaara said with a grin and felt Naruto stop and back up, mentally laughing as how fast Naruto stopped when the ultimate fan girls, named by them, entered the room.

"Hey Gaara-sama, is everything alright?" Matsuri asked curiously as Gaara said now everything was now, making Naruto frown and grab the redhead's penis, almost making him yelp while he kicked the blonde under the desk, keeping a calm look on his face. "Okay…have you seen Naruto?" Matsuri ask giving Gaara a look as he said no, mentally wondering when Naruto got so popular in Suna, when he asked why.

"It turns out a new ramen shop has opened in Suna and we wanted to know if you and him wanted to go out for lunch with us?" Hinata asked, blinking when she heard the sound of shifting sand as Gaara said he would like too, constricting the blonde below in sand as he tried to jump up at the word ramen. Saying he would find and tell him the good news, the duo said okay before they turned toward the door, Matsuri not without giving him a strange look before she shook her head.

"Later Gaara-sama" Matsuri giggled, making Hinata look at her curiously as they left the room while the redhead, sighed, wondering if Matsuri figured out where Naruto really was.

"…maybe" Gaara said lowly before he removed the sand from Naruto who poked his head from under the desk.

"Can we go get ramen Gaara?" Naruto said with wide eyes that made the Kazekage smile as he said sure and moved to stand up but was held down by Naruto. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet Gaara" Naruto said mischievously as he went back to sucking Gaara off, the redhead enjoying himself as he felt he was close and used his sand to barricade the door before he finished his fun with Naruto, breathing heavily from the pleasure he was feeling.

_*outside the office*_

"Okay Matsuri, what's funny because you been giggling since we left" Hinata asked as she saw the grin on the sand kunoichi face as she glance back at the door before walking further down the hall.

"Did you notice the way Gaara-sama's sand moved under the desk?"

"No but I heard it, is that what's got you giggling?" Hinata asked confused while Matsuri's grin grew wider as she continued to walk and talk.

"Hinata, what would Naruto do if you mentioned that there was a ramen shop in Suna?"

"He would jump up-"

Hinata's eyes got wide as she pieced the information together before she gasped and went in fit of giggles, Matsuri joining her as they headed out of the building and toward the ramen shop, knowing they would see both of them arrive real soon.

*inside the office*

"We can…go get ramen…now" Gaara said, catching his breath after his intense orgasm while Naruto looked up at him, a grin on his face as he came out from under the desk. "Alright, let me go grab my jacket then we can be off" Naruto said as he shot toward Gaara's room next to his office, making the redhead smile at Naruto's excitement.

'_I love Naruto's energy, I hop nothing stops it'_ Gaara thought as he stood, using his desk as a leverage when his legs grew weak and slowly made his way to this home to get cleaned up and switched into some regular clothes.

*Manor*

"We need to stop that blonde's energy"

Temari looked up from cleaning her fan to stare at her younger brother with a dull look before she asked why.

"Come on Temari, I know you saw it too" Kankuro said with a frown as he looked at his sister sitting on the living room couch.

"Saw what Kankuro?" Temari sighed as she closed her fan and leaned on it.

"Those two are getting bolder every time Naruto's visit, I mean I can't believe they were doing that under the desk"

Temari dropped her fan at the news as she figured out what Kankuro was getting at.

"They were doing it under the desk, seriously?" Temari said with a fan girl like look on her face that had Kankuro face palming, muttering about how he shouldn't have told her. Temari face returned to normal as she sighed and picked up her fan from the floor. "Oh let it go Kankuro, Gaara's just living a little. I mean he needs to after the life he had" Temari said as she noticed the frown on Kankuro's face.

"It's still not right" Kankuro said, making Temari sigh and ask what he planned to do about it. "Easy, I'm going to fight energy with energy" Kankuro said proudly, making Temari look at him crazily before asked what he meant. "After Gaara is fueled by sugar he has that horrible crash right, so I'll do the same with Naruto" he answered, seeing the frown on Temari's face.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" Temari asked, seeing the large smirk on her younger brother's face.

"I'm going to feed him lots of sugar so that when the energy is gone he will be too tired to do anything and I can finally have peace without worrying about what I'm going to walk in on."

"You know your plan will have dire consequences if Gaara finds out" Temari said as she stood up, going to put her fan away in her room.

"It will be worth it for the peace" Kankuro said, a sort of dreamy look on his face as his sister snorted, saying she didn't want any part in his plan. Kankuro called her a fan girl and soon felt the broad side of Temari's fan as she gave him a glare that promised torture.

"Tell anybody and Gaara will be the least of your troubles" Temari growled before she straightened and left for her room while Kankuro rubbed his head, grumbling about evil sisters and their fans. After rubbing away the pain, Kankuro grinned as he came up with a plan to reach his goal.

"Peace at last, I will have it" Kankuro sighed before he left to put his plan into action.

_*Suna ramen shop*_

"_slurp_ yum, good ramen, not as good as Ichiraku Ramen but not complaining" Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles while Gaara and Matsuri stared, Hinata eating hers at a slow pace but looking also.

"How do you eat ramen so fast?" Gaara asked a nonexistent brow raise as he finished what was in his mouth and said he just does before he finished the rest of the noodles before asking for another bowl. Matsuri shook her head and turned to look at Hinata who had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Naruto never eats that slow" she said, making Matsuri stare at her then at the blonde before going back to her, asking if he really ate faster in which Hinata nodded. "A lot faster, he normally be on his 3rd or 4th bowl by now" Hinata said as she watched Naruto eat his 2nd bowl, slurping too loudly to have heard them. This of course concerned Gaara as he waited for Naruto to finish his bowl of ramen before he asked him if he was okay.

"Hm, yeah I'm fine Gaara" Naruto said as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangular bar that made Gaara frown before he recognized it as chocolate. They all watched Naruto break the par in half before putting the rest up, chewing on the bit in his hand which was a different color.

"Naruto-kun, what are you eating?"

"Dark chocolate"

"Why are you eating dark chocolate?" Matsuri asked looking pass Gaara at the blonde who finished off the chocolate, going quiet before he answered.

"Well what Temari and Kankuro said about you crashing got me to thinking a long time ago and I asked Hyou to make me a special chocolate that will keep my sugar level down."

"Why would you do that?" Gaara asked, already thinking about the talk he was going to have with his siblings the second he got back to the Mansion.

"So I won't be as annoying and a bother to you"

Gaara scowled at this, saying he liked Naruto's energy which made the girls giggle and Naruto chuckle as he looked at the redhead Kazekage.

"Yeah but it will be easier on you. I don't want you to make all the sacrifices along, I need to do the same too in this relationship."

Naruto and Gaara heard a loud awe which made them look at the girls, who were grinning and shook their head, saying it wasn't them. The duo frowned before they looked around the shop where they saw a lot of people suddenly turn their heads or start whistling, making them chuckle before they decided to finish up their conversation.

"So my lil sune, what make this chocolate special?" Gaara said, calling Naruto by his pet name which Naruto didn't mind, as long as they weren't in Konoha around the other females.

"The more sugar I consume, the faster in burns and disperses, lowering my energy levels and make me act calm."

Gaara frowned, saying he didn't know if he liked him eating the chocolate in which Naruto patted him on the shoulder, saying not to worry.

"I'll be fine, it's not like anybody is planning on giving me loads of sugar right?"

Somewhere else in Suna a certain puppeteer sneezed violently, wondering who was talking about him.

Back in the ramen shop the four finished eating their share of ramen before heading out back to the office, Naruto stating that he was going to go train. Gaara asked what he was going to go do when all three of them saw his eyes glow and knew it was something bad before he gave them one of his famous fox grins.

"I'm going to practice my _new sexy harem jutsu: double D guarantee._"

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a brow raised while the blonde grinned sheepishly at Hinata who just shook her head, a smile on her lips while Matsuri asked why he used that kind of jutsu.

"Since I'm gay it has no effect on me and it is fun to watch the perverts fly back in nosebleeds" Naruto said with a snicker while Matsuri sighed in defeat, thinking that Naruto had an answer for everything while Hinata told him not to get into too much trouble.

"I suggest you find Kankuro and practice it on him at my personal training grounds" Gaara said with a hint of mischief that had them laughing, saying he was wrong for that. "He's the one complaining about your energy, I just see it as fit for him to help deal with it" Gaara said with a smirk as Naruto laughed, saying he was going to go find Kankuro before they watched him leave for the mansion in which he was given permission to go to.

"He never stops does he?" Matsuri said as they all laughed watching Naruto run off before they stopped, unable to shake the bad feeling that kept coming back to them. "Why do I get the feeling like something bad is going to happen tomorrow?" Matsuri muttered before she looked at Hinata and Gaara who were nodding in agreement, the later saying he hope not as they headed back to the tower.

*training grounds*

"WAAH" Kankuro cried as he flew back in a massive at all the different positions of Naruto's clone-henged-new sexy no jutsu, motioning to him which was too much.

"Aw, come on Kankuro, it wasn't that bad" Naruto said with a slight snicker while the puppeteer was thinking of many ways to torture the blonde as he sat up and wiped the blood from his nose. Remembering the plan, he smiled and said he was right.

"Yea that was a good diversion, hey Naruto, do you want some candy?" Kankuro asked as he got up and walked over to the blonde, an evil grin that Naruto seemed to have missed.

"What kind of candy?" Naruto asked, always having a sweet tooth as he made his way to Kankuro and watched him pull out a bag full of candy from his pocket, saying they were orange drops. "Sure" Naruto said, liking anything that was orange, before he popped a couple pieces of candy in his mouth, sucking on the hard treat. "Wow, these are good" Naruto said as Kankuro grinned, asking if he wanted more in which he said sure before he was handed the bag.

"You can eat them over the days you return to Konoha" Kankuro said casually as he mentally grinned evilly.

'_Perfect, all according to plan' _Kankuro thought before he asked if Naruto was thirsty.

"A little" he said before he was dragged off to the store by Kankuro who said great. Naruto watched Kankuro grab two bottles of drinks from the back before coming back to the front, paying for them, and handing one to him. "What is this?" Naruto asked as he opened the bottle up and took a cautious sip, a surprise look on his face as he looked up at Kankuro.

"Yum, it tastes like cake"

"It's soda cake" Kankuro said while Naruto looked a little trouble, thinking about the dark chocolate he had earlier.

"I don't know if I should drink all this, I mean the sugar-"

"Aw, a little sugar won't hurt" Kankuro said, noticing that Naruto was still hesitant in which he encouraged Naruto who finally said fine and drank the soda, feeling his body slow down with each gulp. Kurama in his cage told Naruto to take it easy and that Kankuro was up to something which made Naruto ask what, thinking Kankuro was acting strange too.

**I don't know but be careful of the stuff he's giving you"**

'_I will' _Naruto thought back as he finished off the soda, feeling his energy levels get dangerously low and made a mental note to not have any more sugar. Thanking Kankuro for the bottle, the puppeteer said he could have his, saying he could take it back to Konoha with him. Mentally sighing, Naruto took the bottle, said okay, and walked away, thinking it felt harder to stay away or move while Kankuro left, an evil smirk on his face as he muttered how his plan was almost complete. Returning to the mansion where he and Hinata were staying while in Suna, he met up with Hinata who was returning from Gaara's office.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned as she noticed how slow he was walking while he said he was fine, Hinata looking at his face. "How much sugar did you have" she stated more than asked as she looked at Naruto who had a sheepish grin as he admitted he had a lot. "Naruto-kun" Hinata sighed as she shook her head at the blonde beside her.

"It is okay I already promised myself that I wasn't going to have anymore."

"Alright Naruto, don't forget to pack, we have to leave tomorrow" Hinata said as she went toward her room to get some sleep while Naruto he wouldn't and left to go pack before hitting the bed himself. When he entered his room he found a large box of pocky on the bed with a note that said for the trip back and signed by Gaara. Kurama became suspicious as he sensed something wasn't right about this note or candy.

'_**Why would he give Naruto chocolate for the road? That's unlike him, hm…'**_

Kurama watched Naruto pack his things away and put the candy in his bag before he yawned, saying he was tired as the sun had set some time ago. Knowing he would have to get up early tomorrow, he bid Kurama good night and went to sleep, the fox in his cage was frowning as he decided to check out his suspicion.

'_**I need to talk to that Sand brat'**_ Kurama thought before he activated his chakra, knowing that would get the redhead's attention. In his office, Gaara was looking over some last minute papers when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra raid his body and wondered what that was about. Placing the papers down, he used his sand to take him straight to Naruto's room where he saw the blonde sleeping, hugging his pillow which made Gaara's mouth twitch.

"Oh my lil uki" Naruto mumbled in his sleep, rubbing his cheek against the pillow which made Gaara chuckle before he noticed the red chakra around the mark on Naruto's neck while Naruto was twisting in his sleep, a frown on his face. Wondering what was wrong, Gaara activated his chakra sealed in Naruto before he gasped and found himself in front of Kurama's cage, the giant kitsune looking down at him with a serious face as Gaara asked what he did.

"**I brought you here now pay attention. I want you to watch Kankuro closely because I think he's planning something that's related to Naruto" **Kurama said which caught Gaara's attention as he asked what he meant and how he knew for sure. Kurama explained all that had happened after the sparring match which made the redhead frown, seeing the fox's point as he said he would.

'_I didn't leave pocky for Naruto' _Gaara said while Kurama nodded, saying he thought so before he asked Gaara to take out the things from Naruto's bag in which he said he would before the redhead was returned to the real world. With a frown he went to Naruto's bag and took out the pocky, cake soda, and candy, eyes narrowing, as he looked at the things in his hand. _'I need to have a talk with Kankuro tomorrow'_ Gaara thought before he shunshined away back to his office to dispose of the things as the room grew quiet. Kurama, seeing the danger was gone, went to sleep to rest up but missed when Kankuro opened the door to the room, a large grin on his face. Quietly sneaking into the room, he laughed evilly in his mind as he placed new things in Naruto's bag before he left, thinking how much he was a genius as he replaced the bag and left the room.

*next day*

Naruto was back to normal and as energized as ever as he hung out part of the morning with Gaara, eating the rest of the chocolate to calm down a bit before he and Hinata headed toward the gate.

"See you later Gaara" Naruto said as he and Hinata waved bye to the Sand siblings and Matsuri before they watched the duo run faster over the sand, wanting to get some distance before the day heated up more. As soon as they were out of sight, Gaara turned to Kankuro with a frown.

"I don't know what your plan was but don't give Naruto any more sweets" he said, a hint of anger in his voice which had Kankuro uneasy as he said okay before Gaara and the rest walked ahead back to the office, Kankuro lagging behind as he let out a sigh.

"At least he doesn't know about the stuff I snuck into his backpack last night, he'll burn off all that energy over the three days and be less hyper once he reach Konoha" Kankuro muttered lowly so nobody else could hear, thinking he was a genius but soon a feeling came over him like he just made a great mistake. Shrugging it off, he caught up with his siblings as they returned to their daily lives when Naruto wasn't in Suna.

_*five days later*_

'_I hope Hinata and Naruto didn't get caught up in that sandstorm'_ a bored Gaara thought as he looked out at Suna, paperwork already done.

"I never knew how much Suna seem to come alive when my lil sune was here, it's like he just radiated energy that seemed to be felt by everybody and touch everything."

Gaara mentally sighed before he frowned, seeing something rushing over the sand before he turned when he heard someone enter without knocking to see Matsuri, a wide eyed look on her face.

"We got a problem" she said quickly as Gaara walked back in the office and asked what it was, concern heard deep in his voices. "Something weird is coming this way fast, they don't know if they should attack or not" Matsuri said quickly while Gaara frowned.

"What does it look like?" Gaara asked as he started to create his 3rd eye to see what was coming to Suna at such a fast pace.

"The guards say it looks like a mixture between a tiger, a wolf, and a dragon"

Gaara frowned at the unusual report as he looked at her with his uncovered eye while Matsuri shrugged, saying that's what they saw before Gaara spotted the creature that was closer now.

"Is that…a chimera?" he muttered before he looked closer to see someone on the back of the strange creature. "Hinata is on the back of that thing…" Gaara said before he paled when he didn't see Naruto and knew something had happened. Matsuri took a step back when Gaara's sand rushed over to him, as the kunoichi asked what was wrong but didn't receive an answer because he had already jumped on his sand and rushed out to the desert. Thinking it was serious Matsuri rushed out the room only to nearly collide with Kankuro and Temari who was coming to ask Gaara if he wanted to get lunch with them.

"Whoa, what's wrong Matsuri?"

"Gaara-sama just left off the balcony toward the opening of Suna" Matsuri said quickly as she rushed down the hall, the duo right behind her as they asked why. As they ran Matsuri explained the creature and what Gaara said which made Temari gasp.

"Oh no, Naruto must be hurt" she said as they rushed out of the building and straight toward the opening when they saw Gaara returning, an enraged look on his face that actually scared them.

"My office, NOW" Gaara said angrily as he rushed back on his sand while the trio retraced their steps just as a large shadow engulfed them. Looking up, they saw the dragon, wolf, tiger chimera flying overhead with Hinata on the back, wearing a sad, confused, and worried look on her face. Wondering what happen, they doubled their speed to find out as they returned to the office, Kankuro entering first.

"Gaara what happen-"

Kankuro grew quiet when he suddenly found himself encased in sand, scared when he saw the killing look in Gaara's eyes that was directed at him. Kankuro heard a gasp as Temari, Matsuri, and Hinata entered the room, having seen the look on the redhead's face.

"What did you give him?" Gaara said angrily as he looked at Kankuro.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked while Hinata spoke up, saying she could explain why she was here.

"Naruto-kun has been acting strange on the trip to Konoha, I mean most of his normal food and drinks were not in there, they had been replaced."

"With what" Matsuri asked confused before they heard Kankuro gulp and turned to look at him as Hinata finished explaining.

"Some orange candy, weird milk, and chocolate pocky"

Temari gasped before she looked at Kankuro, a look of shock, before she asked what kind of candy and milk as Hinata pulled out a bag and a bottle that she handed to Temari who examined it with a frown.

"This, do you know what this is?"

They all turned when they heard growling and saw Gaara who was staring at Kankuro, a serious look on his face as he let Kankuro go, the puppeteer landing in a heap. The puppeteer started cowering before his brother, saying not to kill him while Gaara stared, asking him once again what he gave him. 

"Orange drug candy, cake soda, and chocolate pocky"

"Why?"

"I was planning for him to get hyped up on the sugar and then crash, he would have been calmer to deal with"

Hinata and Matsuri gasped, making Temari ask what was wrong as they turned toward her with sad looks.

"Naruto was eating dark chocolate"

"So?" Temari asked confused while Hinata shook her head, saying it was serious.

"You don't understand, it was special chocolate made by our friend. The more sugar Naruto-kun had, the faster the sugar was burned and the energy was dispersed. So if he had all that sugary stuff in his system, the chocolate burned it off along with all his energy, he could barely move by the time we had reached Konoha."

"WHAT!" the Suna nin said at the same time while Temari asked when he do that, Gaara glaring at Kankuro.

"He heard Kankuro complaining about how he acted and how I was with sugar so he decided to be the one to sacrifice his energy for me"

Kankuro gulped when he noticed how he earned three more glares from Matsuri, Hinata, and Temari who sighed and shook her head.

"I told you your plan would have had dire consequences."

"Well I didn't see you trying to stop me."

"I thought you would fail."

"So you can get more of your precious fan girl information."

"What did you say?" Temari said as she got up in Kankuro's face, the duo glaring kunai at each other before they stopped arguing when Gaara stood, a frown on his face.

"I'm going to Konoha" Gaara said as he grabbed his gourd and a bag full of his things, nothing even thinking of stopping him. Matsuri said she was going too and left to grab her things while Hinata went and took the things from Temari, saying this could be of use.

"How"

"Maybe Hyou can find a way to reverse the side-effects by examining the stuff."

"I hope so"

"Me too, Kankuro-san, can you explain to me what this stuff is anyway?"

"Drug candy is spiked with supplements that give energy, cake soda has all the sugar of a full cake, and pocky was just regular pocky"

"How much did you put in the bag?" Gaara asked before Kankuro went quiet and muttered about a case.

"How much is in a case and stop beating around the question, you deserve any kind of punishment Gaara thinks of" Temari said angrily which made Kankuro look at his brother.

"I'm not going to kill you"

Kankuro relaxed and opened his mouth.

"At least not yet" Gaara added, making Kankuro take several steps back before he looked down and said his answer quickly.

"Well…halfadozensoda, halfabagcandy, andlargeboxofpocky"

"What did you say?" Matsuri asked as she returned to the office before they heard a voice toward the balcony that repeated what he said slower.

"Half a dozen cake sodas, half a bag of drug candy, and a large box of pocky"

They turned toward the balcony and saw the chimera which made them look at Hinata and ask about the creature.

"That's Hyou's friend, the chimera she saved"

They all had looks of surprise as they turned to look at the chimera that smiled and said her name was Kimera. Saying hi back, they watched Kimera look at Hinata and asked to see the things before she started to glow and grow smaller, part of the glow taking the shape of a wolf that seemed to come from her body.

"Cool, how did you do that?" Matsuri asked as Kimera grinned, watching Hinata place the things in her bag which she took to the wolf.

"I'm able to split into my base creatures, either a wolf, tiger, or dragon" Kimera explained as the wolf took the bag in its mouth before it disappeared, making Temari ask where it went. "Back to Konoha, we'll hopefully have some results by the time we get back.

"Why didn't you just warp Hinata here in the first place?" Kankuro asked before the chimera gave him a dull look.

"I have to had been here first to just warp here"

"That makes sense" Kankuro muttered as Gaara nodded and placed his gourd on his back and his bag in his hands.

"I'm ready" Gaara said as he approached the chimera, Temari and Kankuro saying they were going too.

"No" Gaara said without turning around while the duo frowned, saying they would return after seeing how bad. Gaara turned to look at them with a frown before he said fine and left a note for Baki explaining where he was before he and the rest hopped on the back of the chimera.

"Next stop Konoha" the chimera said before she started to glow and disappeared to the hidden leaf village where things weren't looking too good for a certain blonde.


	2. Sex is the Best Medicine

Sugar Crash

*don't own Naruto*

Chapter –Sex Is the Best Medicine

A/N: I apologize from the bottom of my heart for this being so late. There was a mixture of things on why this nearly took me a month to update. One, my flash drive holding ALL my stories and work decided to play an April Fool's joke and decide to die on me so I had to go back and redo all that PLUS all my work for school. Before that, I had a bad case of writer's block and could barely right more than a couple sentences a day. After my flash drive died, I went straight into a depression and almost gave up writing but I'm better now and as a make-up I will try and have chapter 3 up by next week, hopefully no later than Saturday. Thanks for all those who waited out for this chapter and I promise the next chapter will be more exciting.

*Konoha*

"Someone get his heart rate up, someone call Sakura now, what's wrong with you Gaki?" Tsunade called out to the unresponsive blonde laying down on the bed, barely alive. Tsunade let out a low curse as she thought about how Naruto chose the worse time to enter a coma. "First Sasuke left Konoha without my permission to find Itachi and now Naruto is in an unexplainable coma" she muttered before she turned to Hyou, JT, and Maru who talking among themselves, asking if they knew what was going on. Saying they were working on it, Hyou with her chimera abilities was mentally talking with Kurama who was keeping Naruto alive, thinking about how much he wanted to rip into the one who did this as he explained his suspicion.

"I got it, Gaara needs to get here" Hyou said after listening to Kurama, turning toward Tsunade who frowned and asked why.

"Their chakra is inside each other, if he can activate it Naruto then we might be able to make some progress as to what's going on" JT answered before she saw the disbelief look on Tsunade's face.

"I don't even think that's possible" Shizune stated, getting an agitated look from Maru.

"You got a better idea?" he countered which made her shut up while Tsunade said it was impossible.

"He's all the way in Suna-"

"Not anymore" a voice said as there was a loud poof and they turned to see the angry redhead with Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, and Hinata right behind him as they jumped off of Kimera's back.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tsunade asked, looking at the chimera that smiled and went to the corner while Gaara walked passed her, straight for Naruto.

"That's not important right now, what's important is telling me what's wrong with Naruto" Gaara said, looking at the blonde who he noticed was lightly coated in the Kyuubi's chakra.

"His blood sugar is severely low to the point he instantly went into a coma" Tsunade informed while there was some gasping on Matsuri part while Gaara asked how he could help, eyes set on Naruto. "Can you activate the chakra inside you?" Tsunade asked, noticing the way Gaara frowned, saying he didn't know. Hyou spoke up then, saying he had to fuel chakra through the mark, the link between the two. Gaara nodded and did just that while Shizune asked JT how they knew all this stuff which earned her a smile and said they just did before they turned with there was a loud beep from the heart rate machine.

They all saw Naruto and Gaara glowing with chakra before the former's breathing could be heard, Shizune quickly removing the breathing tube so he could breathe naturally.

"How long do I have to do this?" Gaara asked, relaxing a bit, seeing that Naruto was looking a bit better but still upset at the situation. Maru walked over and handed him a candy in which he looked at it, asking what it was about.

"It keeps your chakra flowing that way you don't have to concentrate" Maru said as he made his way back to the wall while Gaara ate the candy, asking again how long he would have to do this.

"Until we find the problem" JT said in her usually cheery way until she heard Gaara growl, making her meow and jump back to hide behind Hyou.

"Ask Kankuro" Gaara said coldly, glaring at his older brother before he returned to Naruto while everybody else turned to look at the shaking puppeteer. Tsunade asked what he meant before Kankuro broke down and started to apologize repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help" he said while Shizune asked what he do in which he sighed and explained. "I gave him a lot of sugar hoping he would have a sugar rush than crash like Gaara would after he kept eating cookies" Kankuro added that last part dryly before he yelped when Gaara gave him an enraged look.

"How is this all your fault?" Tsunade asked not seeing the connection while Hyou sighed and said she could answer.

"I made Naruto a special dark chocolate that would keep his sugar level low. The more sugar he had, the lower his energy levels and thus act calmer."

Tsunade looked at Hyou and asked why in the world she would make that for him in which she informed Tsunade that he had asked for it. This made her even more confused as she asked why he would do that in which Gaara decided to answer this time.

"My siblings were concerned because of my loss of energy after the sugar rush, how I would get sleepy after Naruto came by. Although due to my past I didn't see that as much of a problem" Gaara muttered, making Matsuri giggle while Temari said that was true.

"Truthfully I was never upset about it, that was all Kankuro who was complaining" Temari added while Kankuro gave her a look, see he was about to say something. "One word and I will torture you with my fan" Temari warned as Kankuro sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"If Naruto doesn't make it, I'll kill you" Gaara said quietly, not once looking up from the blonde as the room grew quiet, looking at the redhead who they guessed was serious. A voice rang out, asking how he could kill his brother, while Gaara sighed, touching Naruto's blonde hair, a sad look on his face which none saw. "He killed my lover, I see it as an even trade, even if we are related" Gaara said softly, Maru muttering deep love in that family before there was a gasp heard.

"I KNEW IT!"

They all turned when they saw Sakura in the door, eyes wide, as she stared at Gaara who didn't care about Sakura finding out, Hinata muttering that the secret was out now and she would have to deal with her later. Tsunade turned to look at Hyou, Maru, and JT who were studying the ingredients, asking how much candy they had left.

"Enough to last all week, the question is can he handle the continuous chakra flow"

"I will do anything for my big sune" Gaara said, taking Naruto's hand, making Sakura squeal in delight while Hinata sighed, asking if they could find the cure as soon as they could.

"We already know what to do" Maru said plainly, seeing the surprise than serious looks on everybody's faces as they asked what.

"His body is out of balance, we need to regulate his sugar and energy levels."

"Okay, how does he do that?" Temari asked before she saw the sour look on Maru face and a giggle from JT. She looked at Hyou who was looking at Sakura with a frown on her face. With a sigh she told Sakura to wait outside, which earned her a protest until Tsunade backed her up, seeing as she wasn't going to get an answer until the pink-haired kunoichi left. Grumbling all the way out of the room, JT ran over to the door and slapped a sound tag on it, saying she knew Sakura would try and listen in anyway.

"It's okay Gaara-sama, he'll live and be back to his old self in no time" Hyou said with a smile as she saw the devastated look on his face, hoping to cheer him up. It worked a bit when she saw him relax as he asked how he was to help Naruto. "You need to regulate his sugar levels after his system has been cleaned of the previous sugar and chocolate" Hyou answered while Kankuro asked how long that would take, thinking about Gaara's position as Kazekage.

"Normally about a day, with Gaara's help…it depends on his stamina" JT said with a sharp tooth grin while everybody else wore a confused look, asking what she meant. Hyou looked around and noticed the sour look on Maru's face which made her have the males, mostly Kankuro, Maru, and a couple of medics leave the room.

"Why?" Kankuro asked, feeling a bit uneasy at the smiles on JT's face and bored one on Maru.

"Get" JT said, pointing toward the door, making the male medics grumble at being ordered like that while Kankuro stood there, still uncertain. "You too Kankuro" JT said when he didn't start moving, looking at Gaara and Naruto.

"It's my fault I liked to know how Naruto can be saved too"

"Maru will explain it to you" Hyou said, thinking asking nicely will do better than JT's tactics. Kankuro sighed as he left the room, Maru patting him on the shoulder saying it would be alright.

"Trust me, you don't want to know the details" he said dryly as they left the room, leaving Gaara, Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, Hinata, Matsuri, JT, and Hyou.

"Now what do you mean by it depends on my stamina?" Gaara asked, looking at Hyou with a serious look. They all turned toward JT who giggled, eyes glowing behind her shades.

"We mean how long you can stay hard for Naruto"

"What does that go to do with it?" Gaara asked almost bored-like while everybody else blushed, Temari snorting a bit at how Gaara wasn't even embarrassed at the fact.

"Well the easiest and fastest way (in this situation) to clean Naruto's system is to burn the effects of the things he ate out of him. Since he's in a coma, he's not going to be moving much. See where I'm going with this?"

"I need to have sex with Naruto to burn the effects from the sugar and chocolate"

"Bingo" Hyou said, ignoring the giggling and blushing from the other kunoichi while Tsunade cough, looking at the window slightly.

"Is he still…respondent in this form" Tsunade asked, unable to look any of them in the eye after asking that.

"Thanks to the Kyuubi it's possible" Hyou informed before she noticed the looks with that one statement.

"What?"

"How do you know about the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked, tensing while Hyou blinked and grinned, saying she knew for a while now.

"It's my chimera blessing, it helps me sense other creatures, like Kimera over there" Hyou said pointing to the corner where they all turned to look at the chimera, that was sleeping, before Tsunade turned to look at Hinata and Matsuri.

"Naruto told us a long time ago" they said together at the shock of Tsunade who calmed and nodded, saying okay before asking how the fox could help.

"Since the Kyuubi is inside Naruto, he can control Naruto's body while he's in the coma and since its Naruto's body, taking over is perfectly fine. Now are you up for it Gaara?"

When Gaara informed Hyou that he was ready she said okay, and asked him to gather next to her.

"Okay then, now to the outdoors" JT said pointing toward the window, making everybody look at her, a sweat drop formed as Hyou sighed, asking JT to calm down.

"Before you ask why the reason we need to move them to the outdoor is so that the natural energy in the air will stimulate his body, which works even better sense he learned toad sage mode from the toads" Hyou explained while Tsunade asked if that was true, making Hyou sigh.

"No, I'm making all of this up just so people can sneak in and take pictures of them having sex to sell to fans all around the nations"

"…"

"…that was sarcasm by the way" Hyou added dryly which made them relax while Temari asked where they were going. "A special location that will help with in re-energizing their bodies after each sexual encounter" Hyou informed Temari while Shizune gave her a look.

"You're having fun talking about this aren't you?"

"…a little"

"So where is this special place at?"

"In forest country since you you're on good terms with them and I have a home that will be perfect for them to live in"

"Why so far away?" Matsuri asked in which JT answered this time.

"It's peaceful, quiet, far away from distractions…plus ylang-ylang and sandalwood trees everywhere plus other scent-filled plants" said sort of mischievously which made Hinata and Matsuri giggle while Tsunade asked what was so special about the plants she mentioned.

"Natural aphrodisiacs" the duo answered with a grin, making Tsunade cough, saying okay before she asked how they were to get there in which Hyou pointed to the corner and said Kimera, hearing a yawn to signify that Kimera had just woken up.

"Where we need to go?"

"Forest country, my old home"

"Okay I can take them there" Kimera said stretching her wings as she moved over to them while they asked how long.

"About a week, now who will you be taking-?"

"US" Hyou heard Hinata and Matsuri cry out, already next to Kimera who was chuckling at how fast they answered while everybody sweat dropped.

"I think you two had enough of an adventure" Tsunade said, seeing the uneasy look on Hyou's face. They were about to protest when Hyou backed her up, saying it wouldn't be best for them to go in which they pouted and said fine, but wanting to know why.

"Fan girls and that much attention…not a good combination" Hyou said which made them all laugh, saying true as Gaara said he would be fine going alone.

"I don't know Kazekage, at least take Temari or Kanku-"

"No, they're the reason he's like this in the first place" Gaara said frowning, ignoring Temari's comment about how it was all Kankuro's idea and fault while Tsunade sighed and said fine, seeing that the Kazekage wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon.

"Okay, after you have sex, you need to feed him wild fruits, full of natural sugar, drink clean stream water, increase his movement, and it will help if you kept his chakra flowing" Hyou explained as JT handed Gaara a bag of candy, saying to take one once a day.

"Is that it?" Gaara asked.

"That's it, oh and pick up some wild ginseng, grind it with your sand and sprinkle it all over his body"

"What will that do?"

"It will help his body accept your chakra easier, also you can connect with him to see how he's doing" Hyou explained as Gaara nodded and said he was ready, looking around at all them before his eyes stopped on Matsuri who was still pouting slightly.

"You and Hinata can come to see us comfortable but have to return with the chimera okay-"

"Deal" Matsuri said, already on the back of the chimera making Hinata chuckle at how fast she answered, slowly getting on behind her while Gaara looked at Naruto who was stilled hooked up to the IV's and other machines.

"Does he need all that too?"

"No, he doesn't need, it's not helping" JT said in her cheery way while Tsunade frowned.

"If you knew it wasn't helping then why did you let us do it?"

"Well it seemed to make you feel better thinking you were helping so I decided not to intervene" Hyou said truthfully, hearing Shizune sigh as she unplugged the machine from Naruto before there was a knock on the door, JT running over to remove the sound tag before Tsunade called out who was it.

"Jiraiya, is the gaki still okay?" the toad sage asked when Tsunade told him to come in, seeing the rest of the teams outside the door, the kunoichi looking inside at Hinata before the door closed. Hinata groaned as she muttered she would need an escape route after this making Hyou chuckle as she said would have Kimera take her straight home when they returned in which she said a quick thanks.

"Where they going with Naruto" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade informed him of the plan in which he said he wanted to go too.

"Just to check to make sure it's not a trap, no offense in all."

"None taken, I completely understand" Hyou answered as she told Jiraiya to hold on to Kimera's wing as JT, Matsuri, Naruto, and Gaara took up most of her back.

"See you in a week" and with that they disappeared while Tsunade looked at JT.

"Did they really need to leave?" she asked suspiciously while JT chuckled and shook her head as Maru came back in the room, hearing Hyou leave.

"No, but it helps with privacy seeing as word already spread about them being a couple" he sighed as Tsunade said okay and opened the door only to see Sakura and Ino fall in while Tenten and Temari step back grinning.

"Is it true that Naruto and Gaara a couple?" Ino asked looking at Temari while Sakura looked for Hinata, trying to confirm it while Tsunade sighed and looked at Kakashi, Kankuro, and Temari to see what they would say.

"Might as well tell them, seeing as they don't seem to care who find out" Kankuro muttered quietly as he thought about how all this started with them and their nonstop sex marathon.

"I'll say with all the things they did in public" Temari muttered as she walked down the halls, the girls on her tail asking for details which she wasn't giving out. The boys sweat dropped at the scene while Kakashi muttered how he felt sorry for Naruto and Gaara when they returned. Neji looked around and asked where was Hinata in which he was informed that she would be right back and that it would be best for her to stay inside. With a nod, he left with the rest of the teams until only Kankuro, Tsunade, and Shizune was left, looking at the quiet puppeteer.

"This is my fault, all of it."

"Oh Kankuro, you didn't know this would've happen. Nobody is blaming you Gaara was just a bit upset that's all."

"I still shouldn't have done it, I just wanted to help that's all" he said in a sad voice which made Tsunade look up at him.

"When you find someone to love as strong as Gaara does Naruto then you'll understand how he feels" Tsunade said, patting him on the shoulder as he numbly nodded and left after his sister, missing the grin on Tsunade's face as she started planning in her head.

'_Now, who would be good with Kankuro in Konoha?'_ she thought, her inner fan girl snickering as she went back to her office with Shizune, making a mental note of who was single and compatible with Kankuro.

*deep in forest country*

"This is paradise" Matsuri gasped as she took in the surroundings of trees and flowers everywhere, a refreshing scent blowing in the light breeze. Hyou said thanks while Jiraiya looked around, asking where the house was in which Hyou pointed and told them to look up. When they did they saw a large tree house that expanded over three giant 5-foot thick trees high above their heads.

"That's not a house" Jiraiya said looking at Hyou with a disbelief look.

"One, I said home not house, two, technically it is a house, it's a tree-house" Hyou countered while Jiraiya frowned at her, asking how they were to get up there. "Watch and learn" Hyou said as she went to the center of the largest tree in the center before knocking on the bark of the wood twice before they watched as the bark opened to show a door with a makeshift forest elevator in it.

"Going up" Hinata said lightly as they piled in the elevator, Kimera deciding to fly, before Hyou touched a vine with a chakra clad hand and felt the vine jerk before moving, making them go up.

"Cool, but how will Gaara able to use the elevator if he has to regulate his chakra flow?"

"The vines respond to chakra, all he has to do is touch it and it will automatically go up or down" Hyou explained as they reached the top fairly quick before she opened a wooden door that led to the inside. Once inside they gasped as they looked around, Kimera sitting in the middle of the spacious room.

"This is beautiful" Hinata said as she looked around at all the natural furniture made from wood as Jiraiya raised a brow, wondering how all this came to be.

"Thank you, all natural furniture, high enough so the enemies can't get to and the elevator works only to the chakra it recognizes."

"Who else has access to the elevator that we don't know?" Jiraiya asked, needing to know who to look out for in the future.

"Just two others but their faraway, don't even think they remember this place" Hyou said as Jiraiya nodded, looking at Gaara who was looking at Naruto, still on Kimera's back. "Alright, let me give you a quick tour then we will be off on our way" Hyou said noticing the looks as she showed them the kitchen, the main room, three bedrooms, and bathrooms which had all of them surprise.

"How in the world did you get in-door plumbing in a tree-house?"

"Lots of connections" Hyou said proudly while Jiraiya frowned and asked if she had all these connections why was she living in a tree house before.

"I love the outdoor air besides who's going to think to look up for us. I used to hide here when my village tried to attack me, JT, and Maru but we wanted to be with a village so we left, welcome to use it though. Alright you two can have my room since its bigger and the sheets and stuff has already been changed."

The group went inside to see a king-sized bed with a matching dresser and everything you needed to live in a house comfortable.

"How did you afford to make all this stuff?" Jiraiya asked, earning the response of "Kimera paid for it" from Hyou as the chimera nodded, walking over to the bed and gently sliding Naruto off her back. Gaara went over and placed Naruto more comfortable on the bed, a sad look on his face which broke all the kunoichi's hearts.

"Don't worry Gaara, he'll be back to his old self by the end of the week" Hyou encouraged earning her a small smile as he said thank you. "Alright, if you need anything just call my name or Kimera's and we will be here in a flash" Hyou said as she and Jiraiya hopped on the back of Kimera while Hinata and Matsuri gave Gaara hugs before joining them.

"Good luck Gaara-sama" Hinata and Matsuri said giggling as they disappeared back to Konoha, making Gaara shake his head before he looked down at the blonde who was barely breathing normally.

"Naruto" Gaara said softly, watching the Kyuubi's chakra flare for a second, signifying they needed to get started. Gaara sighed and nodded, saying he knew as he started to undress Naruto, sad that how he wasn't getting a response from the normally energetic blonde. Once Naruto was fully undressed, Gaara started to take off his shirt, sighing as he saw the red chakra slowly creep over Naruto, making his body twitch before he became aroused, something that would normally make Gaara excited but made him feel empty inside.

"It's just not the same"

Gaara watched as the chakra stopped before the chakra inside him activated and he found himself in front of a large cage which he instantly guessed the Kyuubi was behind.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked slightly irritated at being summoned there.

"**You can't help Naruto the way you acting" **Kurama said looking at Gaara who remained quiet before saying he knew and that he would try harder.

"**There's another way you can help him."**

"How" Gaara asked suddenly listening as he heard Kurama sigh.

"**You need to let an old part of you control if you want to help Naruto"**

"What you mean an old part of me?" Gaara asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"**Shukaku's essence is still inside-"**

"No" Gaara said quickly, earning a growl from the cage as Kurama said he didn't have much choice. "I will do this under my own control" Gaara said angrily as he gave his back to the cage, hearing Kurama telling him let him finish. "We're done" Gaara said as he started to leave the room holding the Kyuubi.

"**Fine, when you can't and Naruto stays in his coma, remember my offer" **Kurama yelled suddenly, his words making Gaara stop, the only sound heard was a dripping pipe as Gaara thought about what he said for a long time. Kurama knew he won when he heard Gaara sigh and asked what he had to do, turning back to the cage. **"Just come closer" **Kurama said as Gaara turned around and walked back toward the cage, tensing when he seen something come toward him.

"**Calm down, it's just my tail"**

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked as he tail lightly touched him in the stomach, fueling chakra through him which made him twitch at how hot it felt when he sensed something deep inside him unlock. Gaara turned cold when he heard a yawn in his head and a voice that sounded familiar ask what day it was.

"**Shu get your lazy ass up, I got a job for you" **Gaara heard Kurama say before he felt the fox demon turn to look at him.

"**Would you calm down, it's not the evil part of Shukaku."**

"What do you mean it's not the evil part of Shukaku?" Gaara asked frowning as he felt the tanuki in his head stretching and yawning, looking around in Gaara's mind.

"**Shukaku had a split personality name Shu he sealed away his good side inside you just to be rid from him. He's harmless unless sex and sake are involve then he becomes slightly annoying to listen to listen too as he tends to get off trace easily."**

As soon as Kurama mentioned the two Gaara sensed the tanuki perk up, looking around.

"**Sake, sex, where"** he asked as if they would appear magically while Kurama snorted.

"**See what I mean. He returns to his hibernation type sleep when he's done, won't try to control you, a lot less annoying and easier to tune out than Shukaku ever was" **Kurama added when he saw the frown still on Gaara's face.

"**Who the redhead"** Shu asked as Kurama mentally explained the situation to the jolly tanuki who cheered, saying he hadn't had sex in a long time.

"So I'm supposed to let him take over me to have sex with Naruto's body" Gaara asked dully as Kyuubi said he would control Naruto and Shu would control him and that it would work. "Where will I be while he's controlling?" Gaara asked still not sure about the situation while Kurama informed him that he would be in the back of the mind, seeing everything and able to stop them whenever he wanted. Informed by this, Gaara grew quiet as he thought about this before he sighed and said fine.

"**I like this kid"**

"**Why you say that?"**

"**I just looked through his memories, he and the blonde kid enjoy all kind of kinky thing I could give him great sex tips" **

"**Can we focus on the matter at hand?"** Kurama said slightly agitated as Shu said okay before Gaara felt himself exiting the cage. Back in the real world, Gaara looked at Naruto who he noticed was completely engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra before changes were made, the tips of his hair growing red, his nails and teeth lengthening, ears appearing on his head and tails behind him. The most surprising was his eyes that were a mixture of blue and red with a purple ring merging the two colors. Gaara felt a weird sense of fascination and lust that made Kurama chuckle, saying the feelings were due to Shu.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"**Step back in your mind"**

Gaara was still hesitant at giving control of his body to Shu.

'_I'm doing this for Naruto'_ Gaara thought as he mentally stepped back in his mind, feeling Shu take control and changes happening to his body, tan highlights streaking through his hair, strange markings over his body as ears and tails formed, also coated in the same markings while his teal eyes merged by a grin ring with Shukaku's pupil.

"**Alright, you have any sake with you?" **Shu asked as soon as the changes finished, Kurama growling out a no and for him to stay focus. After Shu grumbled out he would he looked around and took a deep breathe in the air around him. **"The air is filled with sexual scents, nice place for sex, yes it is" **Shu said happily while Gaara sweat dropped wondering now if it was a bad idea to have unsealed Shu while the tanuki asked who was uke.

"**Well Naruto's body is the one that needs to be active so I guess Gaara is" **Kurama said before the inner redhead heard Shu ask him if that was okay at the complete surprise of him.

'_You're actually asking me?'_ Gaara said, earning a yeah from Shu which stunned him even more as he said he was far different than Shukaku.

"**I know, I'm the more fun-loving and jolly side of him" **Shu said as Gaara nodded and said he was okay with being uke.

'_We're switchers anyway'_ he responded, Shu saying he knew great positions for switchers before they heard Kurama sigh and tell Shu to focus in which he said fine.

"**So what position do you want to try, how about we do my favorite, the tanuki tango." **

'_What is that?'_

"**It's-"**

"**Don't you tell him"** Kurama said suddenly, making Shu whine and say okay, whispering to Gaara that he would tell him later, making Kurama rub his head and muter about what could he do with him.

"**Alright, let's start out with something simple-"**

"**Boring, we're animals, we do it hard and fast, you think these bodies can take it" **Shu said cutting the kitsune off as he went quiet before a large grin appeared on his face. Gaara watched as Naruto/Kurama got down on all four, feeling the excitement course through him/Shu before asking what was going on. He soon got his answer when Kurama/Naruto tackled him to the ground, ripping his clothes off at a fast rate until he was completely naked.

"**Hard and rough it is" **Kurama said as he coated three fingers with saliva and rammed them into Gaara, making the him cry out before a grin appeared on his face.

"**Let the domination begin"**


	3. Wrong Place at the Right Time

Sugar Crash

Chapter 3: Wrong Place at the Right Time

*only excuse: FINAL EXAMS, LAST MINUTE SCHOOL WORK*

*elsewhere*

"They gaining on us" a voice said breathing hard as he and his partner heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching at a fast pace.

"I told you not to follow, now you're wanted to, un."

"…hn."

Deidara let out a low growl at his calm-faced new partner in crime Itachi as they ran through forest country, the sound of their pursers still heard.

"What now genius" Deidara said sarcastically as he looked at the quiet Uchiha running beside him who he noticed was looking around before heading off in another direction. "Where are you going?" Deidara cried out as he fell into step beside Itachi who he noticed was making some hand seals which made him curious.

"_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_" Itachi called out as he aimed the small fireballs at a flowerbed of Garden Balsam which made Deidara confused.

"What are you doing now?"

"…run" Itachi said instead as he grabbed Deidara's hand and nearly dragged him back the way they were originally going when they heard voices.

"There they are."

"Kuso" Deidara growled while Itachi said more like Katsu. "Huh, un" Deidara asked before he heard a loud explosion and screaming which made him look back to see the flowerbed of Balsam wasn't burning instead absorbing the flames before it shot out seeds that seemed to explode as soon as they hit the ground.

"What kind of Garden Balsam is that? 

"Bakuhatsu Balsam, only grown in the wild far away from civilization due to them activating when burned. I came across them before" Itachi explained while Deidara chuckled, saying that was his kind of flower, that it reminded him of art. "I thought you would" muttered under his breath as he slowed down when Deidara asked him if they were going the right way.

"Yes, the tree house should be up ahead a mile or two"

"Alright, let's get going then, un" Deidara said as he ran alongside Itachi toward the tree-house where things were getting interesting.

*tree-house*

'_So this is hard and rough'_ Gaara thought as Shu and Kurama attacked each other, growling as they tried to get the upper hand.

"**Yeah, think of it as a game of dominance" **Shu said to Gaara before he growled in pleasure as Kurama pounded fast and hard into him, not letting up for a second. Gaara knew his body was heating up as Shu's breathing came out in pants. Shu whimpered a bit when Kurama bit into his neck, making eye contact with him before he growled, Shu smirking as he continued to stare at him.

"**Submit damn it" **Gaara heard Kurama growl, his teeth still in his body's neck while Shu said he was giving up that easily before there was a sliding sound behind Kurama who yelped before he smirked.

"Well-played"

'_What did you do?'_ Gaara asked curiously before he saw his sand shifting and forming behind Kurama in the shape of a tanuki Gaara who was clutching Naruto's body around his stomach. Gaara realized that his sand clone was busy pounding into Kurama while he was thrusting into his body. Kurama groaned as he was entered, glaring at the grinning tanuki underneath him before he switched angles and hit Gaara's prostate, he and Shu managing to feel it as the tanuki in charge cried out.

"**Fuck yes, harder" **Shu ordered which made Kurama chuckle as he said 'as you wish' before he stated to thrust harder, the sand Gaara doing the same to him before Gaara watched as Kurama arched up, making a hissing sound as he said he found the spot.

"**Won't last much longer, submit you damn tanuki" **Kurama growled as Shu said never, a large grin on his face before Kurama let go of his throat, a smirk on his face.

"**What you planning?" **Shu asked as he felt Kurama tilt him up before he took the possessed redhead's dick in his mouth, making Shu thrust up. Shu bit the inside of his cheek as Kurama continued to suck, mentally asking if he submitted in which Shu said never, glaring down at Kurama who paused, meeting eye contact again. Gaara was wondering what they were doing when he saw how they both grinned before lunching forward, biting into each other necks before they both thrust in.

"**Damn it, not in the sand" **Kurama growled as he and Shu both came, Shu able to control the sand Gaara to do the same, making Kurama shift as he collapsed on top of Shu, the sand reverting back into a gourd while the duo came down from their orgasm.

"**I told you not to come through the sand, it feels awkward"**

"**I know you did but it's more fun to see you squirm"**

Kurama frowned as this before he sighed and grinned, saying that was fun and all but now it was time for him to return to the seal.

"**Awe, now, can't we go another round?" **Shu begged while Kurama said no and to give Gaara his body back. **"Fine" **Shu grumbled as he stepped back, giving Gaara back control of his body again while Shu's presence left his mind as he sat up, twitching, as he felt his body come alive.

"What happened to me?" Gaara asked, never feeling so energized after sex like that with Naruto while Kurama yawned, laying down on the bed as Gaara examined his body.

"**That's what happens when you let Shu control your body, he leaves behind high energy and stamina that seems to pour from his essence" **Kurama answered with another yawn while Gaara frowned and asked why he didn't tell him that before.

"**You wouldn't have taken it well and I decided not to waste my breath."**

Gaara remained quiet as he silently agreed with Kurama before he looked at the heavy eyed possessed Naruto.

"What are you going to do now?" Gaara asked as he went to the bathroom for a towel while Kurama yawned once more, grumbling about how Shu seemed to steal all his energy.

"**Well I'm tired so a nap is in order for me. I suggest you go get some food and water before it gets too dark."**

Gaara nodded in agreement as he got up from the bed to put on some clothes while Kurama had Naruto lay back down on the bed, trying to pose seductively which made Gaara stare at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked while Kurama smirked in Naruto's body, saying tempting him to come back faster. "…you look silly" Gaara stated dully while Kurama grinned, saying he knew before they both chuckled as Gaara finish putting on his clothes and went down the elevator and to the forest below for food while Kurama, well spent, dozed off, thinking how much fun the week was going to be.

'_Nothing can make this moment better'_

*Konoha*

"Come on Matsuri" Hinata cried as she and the Suna kunoichi was running for their lives, mentally cursing their luck. "This time we getting Kimera to get him for us" Hinata yelled over the sound of footsteps that she realized was getting louder. Hinata and Matsuri had a full out sprint toward the Hyuuga Manor which they saw with much relief as they entered through the gates, nearly running into Neji who they narrowly dodged.

"What happened?" Neji asked as he got his balance after watching his cousin and Matsuri rush by straight toward the Manor.

"Fan girl stampede" he heard them shout before they ran toward the door, leaving a confused Neji until he saw the pebbles on the ground moving. Uneasy, he activated his byakugan before his eyes grew wide at what he saw. The duo made it to the door and burst in, surprising Hiashi who was heading toward his study as they rushed by.

"What-" was all he got to say before the two blurs passed by him, wondering who it was until he heard more footsteps and turned to see Neji almost fly into Manor, slamming the door shut and barricading it with his body.

"What's happening around here?" Hiashi asked confused as he saw how heavy Neji was breathing, his byakugan still activated.

"Persistent yaoi fan girls" is all Neji said as Hiashi went quiet before sighing.

"I think it's best if Hinata and her friend stay inside for a while" Hiashi said as he made his way to Hinata's room while Neji nodded his head in agreement, hearing the kunoichi outside ask for Hinata.

"Tell Hinata and Matsuri to come on out, we want to know the details."

'_Oh Kami, please save us from these fangirls'_ Neji thought as he watched the girls huddle together outside.

"Hinata, I hope you have a plan on getting rid of the kunoichi outside the door" Hiashi asked as he entered Hinata's room to see her writing down on a scroll with Matsuri, seeming to have a plan.

"I do" Hinata said as she closed up the scroll while Hiashi frowned and asked what before he saw the grin on Hinata's face. "Kimera can you bring Sai here" Hinata called out to the air which made Hiashi asked what was she doing before he saw Kimera, in human form, with Sai next to her.

"What can I do for you?" Sai asked ask Kimera sat on the bed, looking at the scroll Hinata had rolled up.

"Are you good at making doujinshi?" Hinata asked just as Hiashi said he didn't want to know more and left the room, muttering under his breath. The four watched him leave, staring at him curiously before they shrugged and Sai answered that he was.

"Yes, what kind" Sai asked just as the girls started giggling and discussing about working together to sell NaruGaa and GaaNaru doujinshi manga to the fan girls outside.

'_She's just like her mother, I hope Hanabi doesn't become like that'_ Hiashi mentally sighed as he left back down the hall to see Neji sitting by the door, byakugan still activated.

"What are they doing now?"

"Trying to figure out a way to lure the girls out"

Hiashi chuckled and said the girls had a plan of their own for them in which Neji frowned, looking at his uncle.

"Do I want to know?" he asked in which his uncle said no and that Neji could relax, saying they would be there for a while. Neji nodded and left toward the kitchen to fix some tea while Hiashi went to his study. Matsuri and Hinata were discussing plans with Sai while in the back of their mind they were wondering how the boys were doing.

*forest country*

"I think we lost them now, un" Deidara said, breathing heavily as he and Itachi relaxed near a stream while Itachi remained quiet. Deidara sighed before he asked Itachi why he joined in which he finally got a response.

"Why did you blow up your new partner?"

Deidara frowned, not expecting this, as he said no one could replace Sasori as his partner as Itachi seemed to think about that.

"It must be hard losing your lover"

Deidara grew quiet before he sighed again, saying Sasori wasn't his lover. This surprised Itachi as he looked at Deidara, clearly knowing that he and Sasori was intimate as he heard Kisame complaining to him about how he accidently walked in on them.

"Yes, we did have sex but it was meaningless to Sasori. Only reason I liked him above Tobi was because he viewed art, although it's fleeting. He told me along the trip to get the 1 tails about his feelings for me."

"What he say?"

"I had asked him about our relationship and he said what relationship. The only reason he had sex with me was to keep us focus when doing our job" Deidara said, sadness heard in voice while Itachi remained quiet. Deidara looked at the quiet Uchiha before he took a step back, uneasy as what he saw.

"Uh, Itachi…you okay, un?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because your sharingan is swirling wildly" Deidara said slowly backing away until Itachi closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "What you thinking?" Deidara asked, wondering what was going through the unreadable Uchiha's mind.

"Trying to come up with ways to torture a dead puppet that's all" Itachi muttered as he opened his eyes, looking at Deidara who had a confused look on his face.

"Why are you trying to do that?"

"…"

Deidara watched as Itachi looked away, finally piecing it together in his mind.

"Wait, do you like me?" Deidara asked in which he didn't receive a response so he looked at Itachi, turning his head to face him to see the truth in his eyes. This made him smile as he kissed his cheek, surprising Itachi.

"If you liked me all you had to do was say so"

"…"

"Never mind that seems too hard for you to do" Deidara said dryly while Itachi sighed and said rejection was hard and it was best to remain quiet. "If you stay quiet all the time it's hard for others to understand your true feelings, you never know if they might return them" Deidara said while Itachi gave a small smile that he quickly hid, but Deidara saw it still.

"I'm going to go take a bath at the waterfall, see you at the tree-house later"

Itachi watched as Deidara left before he stood, deciding to gather some food and water as he made his way to a nearby stream, filling up his and Deidara's canteen. Looking around, he spied some persimmon fruit hanging from a tree that were ripened.

'_I pick some of those'_ Itachi thought as he made his way to the tree, calmly walking up the bark to pick fruit. As he had several in his hand, he reached for another one when he saw another hand grab it at the same time. Confused, he look ahead to see Gaara staring back at him, both quiet as they gathered what just happened before they jumped down in fighting stances.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time, Itachi straightening up when he noticed the mark on Gaara's neck.

"So you and Naruto-kun are here" Itachi stated more than asked, seeing the way Gaara tensed before his sand lashed out to attack Itachi who became a flock of birds, the real Itachi in the tree. "Where is Naruto-kun?" he asked while Gaara glared at him, sand swirling around him.

"You have to get through me before I let you hurt Naruto"

"I'm not after Naruto" Itachi said calmly, seeing the frown on Gaara's face as he asked why he was there.

"I'm hiding from the Akatsuki."

This furthered confused Gaara as he asked why in which Itachi was about to answer when they heard a yell and roaring in the distance.

"Naruto/Deidara" they said as they started to run toward the tree house, Itachi summoning a large raven while Gaara rode his sand to the very top, both reaching it at the same time. "What's going on?" they asked together until they were shock at what they saw. Deidara was in his boxers, against the wall while a one tailed Naruto was growling at him, a second tail starting to form.

"What's happening here?" Gaara asked angrily while Deidara looked up to see who spoke before his eyes landed on Gaara.

"Great, the second I quit the Akatsuki, my past with them come back to haunt me-"

"What were you doing to Naruto?"

"Nothing, un" Deidara said quickly, seeing the disbelief look on Gaara's face as he asked him why was he naked. "I was about to take a bath at the waterfall, left my clothes there when I realized I didn't have soap, came here to the room for a bar, seen Naruto, he woke up, spotted me, and this is where we are now" he said quickly looking at Itachi for help who was looking at Naruto with a frown.

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, not receiving an answer as Gaara continued to look at Deidara while Naruto growled, Deidara sending Itachi an agitated look at not helping him. Itachi realized that they still didn't trust him as Gaara asked why they quit the Akatsuki in which Deidara answered, hoping it would cause the blonde in front of him to back off.

"After Sasori no danna died, it just wasn't as fun, if it was fun, and that's the only reason why I didn't try to escape earlier" Deidara said before he explained about his new partner being so childish and that was the last straw for him and he left. Deidara saw they still didn't believe him which made him growl as Gaara asked how they could prove themselves in which he yelled couldn't until he stood their thinking for a second before he snap his fingers.

"I know, un. HYOU" he yelled out and watched the kunoichi appeared suddenly with a 'hi' until she noticed the tension in the room.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hyou asked confused as Gaara looked at her, surprise on his face.

"They're enemies."

"Really, we'll they friends to me."

"**How"** Kurama asked in Naruto's body, looking up at Hyou while Deidara slowly edged out of the corner and toward Itachi who he gave a heated glare to for not helping him.

"They helped me with some rogue nin once."

"They _are_ rogue nin" Gaara and Naruto said together as she looked at them then at the duo, a smile on her face.

"So you two finally escaped the Akatsuki, I was wondering when you would get sick of it" Hyou stated, missing the surprise look on Gaara and Naruto's face as the duo nodded.

"**What you mean by that?" **Kurama asked confused as Hyou turned toward them, a smile on her face.

"Remember when I said that two people besides you two were allowed in here?"

"**Yeah"**

"Well, that was these two but they were only allowed in if they quit the Akatsuki. It was so they could have a safe place to hide, they couldn't even come through the window if they still had ties with the organization.

"How do you know they're telling the truth?"

"I placed a seal on the place, it only allows those whose chakra it recognizes to enter and then if they're entering for safety reasons instead of destruction. It's a complex seal I learned from some Uzumaki a long time ago."

"…okay" Gaara sighed as Naruto stood up, shedding his chakra cloak as he made his way over to Gaara.

"**So you quit the Akatsuki, now what are you going to do?" **

"Find somewhere to sneak off to and live in peace" Itachi said calmly while Naruto asked where, Kurama mentally knowing that he wouldn't find peace as long as Sasuke was searching for him.

"I don't care as long as I'm with Ita-kun" Deidara said, rubbing against Itachi who didn't seem to mind, making the trio look between the two.

'_They're like me and Naruto'_ Gaara thought as he looked at said blonde, who went back to lying down on the bed.

"What do you think?"

"**I say they telling the truth, I sense no negative emotion coming from them" **Kurama said with a yawn as Gaara nodded while Hyou looked at the Itachi and Kurama.

"You can stay here after they leave until you find a place or you can live here if you want, I don't really come back much" she told them in which they thanked her. "Well, I'm going back, do you guys need anything else before I go?" Hyou asked in which they asked her not to tell the others that the two former Akatsuki were there or it would cause problems. "No problem, wait, I forgot to ask you two something" Hyou said as she turned toward Gaara and Naruto who saw her grin.

"Hinata and Matsuri want your permission to sell doujinshi of you two to the kunoichi because they're starting to become ravenous for information. They say they will give you 40% each, 10% for Sai as he is the one drawing and they get 5% each."

Kurama started laughing at this while Deidara stared at her along with Itachi who had a brow raised.

"They had already broken down price and everything?"

"Yep, all they need is Gaara and Naruto's permission."

Gaara looked at Kurama, saying it didn't bother him as he would be in Suna while Naruto would have to deal with the kunoichi. Kurama sat there thinking about it as he shrugged and said to let them.

"**It will feed their appetites for details, at least they will be less crazy when we return, I hope" **Kurama muttered, making Hyou laugh as she said will do before she left for the village. Gaara and Naruto turned to look back at the Akatsuki to find Deidara had left, saying he still needed a bath and that he didn't want his clothes stolen. Itachi looked at Naruto who was now resting motionlessly as Kurama grew tired from controlling him before asking what was wrong with Naruto.

"…brother" Gaara said coldly which made Itachi look at him and asked what Kankuro do to Naruto.

"Long story short, I ate sugar to keep up with Naruto's energy, crash afterwards, Kankuro didn't like, so he decided to do something about it. Naruto however had the same thought which counter-acted each other"

"How"

"Kankuro's plan was to give him lots of sugar to make Naruto crash later, Naruto's plan involved having Hyou create a special dark chocolate that burned sugar faster and thus lowered his energy levels. Kankuro didn't know this and exchanged most of the things in Naruto's bag with sugar as he left for Konoha."

Itachi sighed as he looked at Naruto, a frown on his face.

"If he knew what eating sugar would do to him, why did he eat in all in three days?"

"I learned that Naruto and Hinata had gotten stuck in a sandstorm that drew them out an extra day, they were low on supplies and he let Hinata had the last of his while he took what was in his bag."

"That is something Naruto would do, he was always like that, thinking of others" Itachi muttered as Gaara nodded his head, "What kind of condition is he in?" Itachi asked, not liking how still Naruto was in which his guess was confirmed when Gaara explained how Naruto was in a coma and how he had to keep his chakra flowing and need to burn the sugar out of him.

"Since he can't respond, the Kyuubi takes over."

Itachi nodded, saying he could sense the chakra from the mark as he looked outside, noticing the way the sun was setting.

"I'll go pick some more food before it get too dark" Itachi stated as he left the tree-house, Gaara sighing at all the events that just took place. Sitting on the bed, he looked at Naruto lying still, moving a strand of hair out of his face, Naruto twitching which made Gaara frown.

"Kyuubi"

Gaara got no response.

"Naruto-sune"

Gaara watched as Naruto twitched again, a soft groan coming from him that made Gaara smile.

'So he's finally responding again'

"Kyuubi keep Naruto safe, I'm going out too" Gaara said as he grabbed his and Naruto's canteen, bag, and gourd to help Itachi stock up on food and water. "I hope Naruto will be the same after his coma" Gaara sighed as he rode out the window on his sand, wondering how his siblings were doing in Konoha.

*Konoha*

Kankuro was devastated as he kept believing that all of this was his fault, even though it was, Temari tried to talk to him about it.

"Kankuro, Gaara was just upset, he didn't mean any of that" Temari tried to cheer Kankuro up but he stayed in his depression, not answering her in which she finally gave up. "Fine, say depressed, I'm going to go see Shikamaru, don't do anything stupid(er)" Temari sighed as she left the hotel room to find the lazy jonin. Kankuro just looked at the door before he sighed and started to head toward the door to leave his hotel room.

"Maybe some fresh air will help me" Kankuro muttered as he left the hotel and spied a hill which he climbed, looking out a lake he didn't even know existed. "Why am I so useless" he sighed, staring out at the setting sun.

"You're not useless" a voice said from beside him in which he turned to see someone standing next to a tree, looking out at the lake.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is-" the figure started to say when he and Kankuro heard loud yelling in the distance which made them looking, Kankuro wondering what happen.

"I think the girls got permission to sell their doujinshi" the figure said calmly while Kankuro groaned, muttering that's all he needed while he was in Konoha, before he turned back to the stranger, saying he never caught his name.

"It's Shino"

"Okay, what are you doing up here by yourself?"

"…waiting for insects" he said, the bugs covering his body flying out from under his clothes which made Kankuro remember who Shino was, having been paired up against him during the chunnin exams and battling him later on during the invasion.

"Seem like have enough, what kind?" Kankuro asked, secretly enjoying the light conversation from the non-talkative shinobi beside him.

"Fireflies"

"Why?"

"…it's their mating season, they beautiful to watch at night" Shino said, wondering if Kankuro really wanted to know as he asked long that lasted.

"Until the end of the week, I come here to watch them at the lake below."

Kankuro nodded, looking out as the sun set, seeing the first glimpses of blinking lights before he asked if he could join him in watching. This surprised Shino as he asked why in which Kankuro shrugged, saying he never saw them before and thought it would be interesting.

"…okay" Shino said before there was silence again, Kankuro comfortable as he was used to Gaara acting the same way. Kankuro looked down and saw that there was still only a few out and that he was getting hungry.

"Well it's still early, how about we go get a quick bite to eat and then come back when there is more" Kankuro suggested in which Shino agreed before they headed off to town, not aware that they had been watched the whole time. Tsunade smirked as she handed Jiraiya back his telescope, pleased at the interaction that went on between Kankuro and Shino.

"I see you playing matchmaker now" Jiraiya said with a grin while Tsunade looked at him, a blank look on her face.

"No, I just want to make our allies comfortable while they here, that's all."

Jiraiya gave Tsunade a disbelieving look as he said uh huh.

"Yea and the trio below are trying to make the fan girls comfy too."

"What you mean?" Tsunade asked confused until she heard a commotion down below which made her look to see Hinata, Matsuri, and Sai on the side of the street, a little stand up where they were selling doujinshi to the ravenous fan girls.

"That's what I mean and it seems they making some money off of it too."

Tsunade chuckled, saying she hope they knew what they were doing when a voice behind them said they did, turning to see Anko. Tsunade asked what she meant in which Anko smirked, saying the girls were geniuses.

"They already got permission from Naruto and Gaara, set a price, got a plan and everything. At this rate, these girls will be setting up their own business."

Anko and Tsunade started laughing while Jiraiya smiled, mentally praying for Naruto and Gaara who were in for an unsuspecting surprise when they returned to Konoha.

*forest country*

Itachi, Deidara, and Gaara had returned to the tree-house and were eating the fruit that was picked, Gaara slicing some up to feed to Naruto. Deidara was quiet as he looked between Itachi, Naruto and Gaara before he decided to apologize to Gaara for what he did, Gaara saying it was okay.

"It actually turned out better in the end."

With a cleaner heart, Deidara yawned, the excitement of the day getting to him as he said he was going to bed, the others quickly finishing the fruit and following suit. Itachi, Deidara went to separate room while Gaara watched, following Naruto's body back to the main bedroom before he placed his sand sensing at the door and outside the tree house, still not fully trusting the duo. Gaara returned and got in bed with Naruto, eating another piece of candy as to keep his chakra flowing before he fell asleep, wondering how Naruto would react tomorrow.

*next day*

Gaara instantly woke up when he felt movement beside him to see Naruto getting back in the bed, making him wonder when he left.

"Where you go?" Gaara asked, sitting up as he looked at the blonde who he was happy to see eyes were blue, signaling that Naruto had come out of his coma.

"Bathroom" Naruto said as he got back in bed, giving Gaara a quick kiss before the redhead asked how he felt. "Better, the Kyuubi is still helping me move and my body feels numb" Naruto replied while Gaara smiled, saying he was glad he was conscious in which Naruto said yeah, a strange look on his face.

"You won't believe the weird dream I had, I though the Akatsuki were here, saying they quit or something."

Gaara grew quiet as he remembered yesterday and said that Itachi and Deidara was there which made Naruto ask what they were doing there.

"They said they quit."

"Really that's good" Naruto said relaxing while Gaara frowned wondering how Naruto acted so calm at the news.

"Do you really believe them?"

"If Itachi is involved then it must be true. It seems he doesn't like to fight."

"How do you know that?"

"I started to notice it every time we encountered him" Naruto said before he heard knocking as he and Gaara looked at the door.

"Food is ready" they heard Itachi say as Naruto said fine before the sound of footsteps was heard leaving. Gaara turned to Naruto who he saw was trying to get up.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to eat, I'm starving" he said trying to get out of bed quickly while Gaara stopped him which his sand, telling him to slow down.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled before he sighed, Gaara saying he would go get the food as he put on some clothes and headed out the door, the scent of rice cooking meeting his nose. Curious, Gaara made his way to the kitchen where he found Itachi and Deidara setting the table with fish, tea, fruit, and onigirl on a plate.

"Where did all this come from?" Gaara asked, knowing the cabinets in the kitchen were empty yesterday.

"The kitchen was stocked with food. I guess Hyou brought it all over while we slept, un".

Gaara nodded as he was handed a plate of food by Itachi, saying it was for him and Naruto in which he thanked him before heading back to the room. Gaara closed the door behind him before heading toward the blonde, seeing the grin on his face as he took off his clothes and got back in the bed with Naruto.

"Aw, is my lil uki going to mouth-feed his big sune?" Naruto asked with a grin as Gaara chuckled and said yes, placing a bit of rice in his mouth before he fed Naruto, using of tongue while feeding him before they broke apart. The two of them continued this game, the kisses starting to heat up as they knew it would lead to something more fulfilling. Once the food was gone, Naruto started nibbling on Gaara's pale neck, right over the mark when he felt Kyuubi's chakra surge through him, making him yelp and pull back.

"Hey stop that."

"It needs to be done, you can't move on your own yet."

Naruto pouted, saying he wasn't giving up without a fight as he said he want to try for himself. Kyuubi suddenly stopped fueling chakra, making Naruto fall back, unable to sit up as he tried to lift back up without use of the Kyuubi chakra but found he couldn't. Naruto sighed and said alright, feeling the Kyuubi take over once more before he said he want Gaara to himself, without a certain fox interfering. Gaara saw a frown suddenly appear on Naruto's face before he looked at Gaara.

"What's wrong?"

"What the Kyuubi mean tell you to wake up Shu again? Who is Shu?"

"I know what he means" Gaara said as he opened up the cage in his mind, hearing another yawn as Shu asked what day it was, unable to know how long he had been sleep while in the sleep. Gaara saw the shock look on Naruto's face as he heard Shu's voice.

"Who is that?"

"Shu, the good side of Shukaku"

"…there's a good side?" Naruto asked surprised which made Gaara smile, saying he was just as surprised when he found out. The two biju holders heard Kurama talking to Shu, asking him to stay back this time as to help ease Gaara.

"I'm fine" Gaara said, frowning at what Kurama was asking Shu to do.

"**Yea like you were fine before" **Kurama said with a snort which made Gaara's frown deepen, saying this time was different.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked, not liked being left out while they all went quiet before Kurama explained Gaara's behavior yesterday. Naruto looked at Gaara who looked ashamed, feeling like he failed Naruto while Naruto smiled, saying he didn't blame him. Gaara smiled and gave Naruto a kiss when they heard Deidara's voice from behind the door.

"Hey, we're going out for a while but we will be back" they heard him say, a catch in his voice while Itachi told Deidara to let them have their privacy. "I am, that is why I said we were going" they heard him hiss as their footsteps moved away from the door. The duo chuckled before they looked at each other, smirks on each other's face.

"Shall we get started" Gaara said as he nearly ripped Naruto's clothes off, ready to get to the fun part.

*at base of trees*

"Well since they will be busy for a while, I'm going to create a hammock, un" Deidara said as he left to find a good spot while Itachi watched him leave. He was thinking about what Deidara said yesterday about him admitting his feelings in which he looked around, seeing a garden of yellow Narcissus that reminded him of Deidara's hair. Giving the field once last glance, he sighed before he went scouting to get a feel for the area. Itachi returned some time later to the base of the tree to see Deidara wasn't there in which he sent his raven to go find him. Returning after a few seconds, he followed his raven to a group of trees where he saw the blonde ahead, his back to Itachi. Itachi sent a low thanks to the raven that flew off before Itachi started to make his way toward him when he heard Deidara grumbling, body shaking slightly.

"Why am I so hard, was it the fruit?" Deidara panted out, his breathing heavily as he tried to make his body cum, his painful arousal not going down. Itachi frowned as what Deidara said, thinking about the food he ate too before he looked around at Deidara's surroundings before he sighed, figuring out what was wrong with Deidara. Itachi stepped out of the trees, watching Deidara turn, blushing as he tried to hide his problem with his cloak which made Itachi snort.

"I already heard and saw you, the reason you're so aroused is because your hammock is underneath two sandalwood trees."

"What's that go to do with it, un" Deidara asked as Itachi moved steady closer, chuckling which made Deidara a little uneasy as he tried to back up, falling out of the hammock. He landed in a heap, his aching cock exposed as Itachi knelt down beside him, a smirk on his face.

"It's a natural aphrodisiac" Itachi said as he started to rub the head of Deidara' s cock, making him gasp then groan at the feeling before it left, making him whimper a bit. Deidara soon yelped when he felt Itachi pick him up and place him back in the hammock, Itachi joining him in which he balanced the hammock out, making Deidara frown.

"How you do that, it took me nearly 5 tries to get in right"

"Natural talent" Itachi said calmly while Deidara grumbled about always perfect Uchiha before he jumped slightly before groaning as Itachi hand returned to his still aroused cock.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Taking care of your problem"

Itachi used his other hand to mess with Deidara's balls, making his hiss before he growled, making Itachi look up in confusion.

"Stop this if you're just going to use me, I sick of being used already."

Itachi grew quiet, not moving his hands as he looked into Deidara's eyes, wanting him to see the truth behind his words.

"I'm not Sasori, Deidara. I care about your feelings and I would never use you like he uses puppets, there to do his bidding."

Deidara looked into Itachi's non-sharingan black eyes and saw the truth there in which he looked down, saying sorry. Itachi said he understood before he removed his hand on Deidara's and replaced it with his mouth, making Deidara thrust up as he gripped the hammock, telling himself to keep still as Itachi started to mess with his sack again, upping the torture on Deidara's body.

"So close" Deidara growled, leaning his head back against the tree, mentally cursing as the smell of sandalwood hit him strong as Itachi started to suck harder, making Deidara pant before he tensed, the combination of sandalwood, Itachi's skillful hands and mouth, and the fact it had been a while since he came caused him to go overboard and come into Itachi's mouth, who was drinking it all. Deidara shakily sat up, breathing heavily while Itachi smirk, pleased to see the sated look in Deidara's eyes.

"Come on" Itachi said as he got out of the hammock, making Deidara fall out, the blonde growling and muttering under his breath which made Itachi chuckle. "Oh you are really a clumsy brat" he said as he picked up Deidara who was still recovering from the orgasm he just had.

"Where are we going, un?" he asked curiously, knowing that the tree house was in the direction Itachi was taking him.

"You need a bath besides the water will help"

"Help with what, exactly?" Deidara asked, not liking the smirk on Itachi's face.

"You'll see"

Those two little words had both excited and made Deidara uneasy at the same time as he tried to figure out what was going through the Uchiha's mind as he was carried off to a nearby lake.

*tree-house*

"Wow, Gaara, you acting wilder than before" Naruto said as Gaara started kissing all over Naruto's body, feeling the excitement take over them.

"Yea, it's due to Shu."

"How"

"It seems he gives off energy and stamina when he takes over or as long as he is out of his hibernation sleep."

"Why didn't you let him out sooner?"

"I didn't know about him until yesterday…"

Gaara looked up at Naruto's lust filled eyes, a plan forming in his head while Naruto asked what was wrong, seeing the vacant look in Gaara's eyes.

"Nothing"

'_Shu, do you think you can do like Kurama.'_

"**What you mean?" **the tanuki asked simply laying down in his cage, looking at Gaara with a curious look.

'_Can you control me without taking over?'_

"**Sure I can, seeing as you need an animal-like nature to take on an animal like the Kyuubi."**

As soon as Shu said that, Gaara felt his body reacting on his own as he suddenly pounced on Naruto, making the blonde ask what he was doing.

'**You're still numb Naruto, you're not working hard enough, now submit like a good lil sune.'**

Gaara watched as the Kyuubi's chakra flared up, hearing a growl in his head that made him grin, seeing Shu's plan.

"What's the matter, don't like to be dominated Kurama?" Gaara taunted before he soon found himself pinned by Naruto, eyes blazing with red as he heard Kurama say it was on before he thrust into Gaara without preparing, making him twitch as he wasn't used to the sudden penetration.

'_Hey no taking dry'_ Naruto growled in his head, having seen the way Gaara's face scrunched up in pain.

"**Too late" **Kurama said as he kept Naruto still so that Gaara could get used to the feeling while Naruto asked if he was okay mentally mad at the kitsune in him.

"I'm fine" Gaara said as he forced himself to relax, not trying to give his actions away as he saw Naruto tense and yelp, asking what was that.

"**You evil tanuki you" **Kurama chuckled as Naruto felt Gaara's sand climb over him, forming into another clone behind Naruto as it thrust deep into the blonde, making him gasp before he groaned. Naruto decided to take control of the situation as he started to lick and suckle on Gaara's nipples, causing him to twitch as Naruto soon left kisses on his chest, making him go lower. Gaara looked down to see where he and Naruto was connected, Naruto suddenly flattening himself against Gaara, rubbing his cock against his stomach, making Gaara let out an animalistic growl that only made Naruto rub harder.

"Damn, I'm never going to get used to that" Naruto grunted as he felt the sand increase its speed in him while Naruto bite down on Gaara's neck, where the mark was. Gaara groaned as he felt it react, body twitching while Kurama smirked in his cage.

"So lil uki, are you ready to submit" Naruto asked, figuring out that Kurama had a thing for dominance in which Gaara growled never, thinking to play along as they continued to thrust into each other, the sand taking Gaara's place while Gaara bit the inside of his cheek in pleasure.

"How about now"

"Is that, all you got?" Gaara asked, egging Naruto and the Kyuubi own as he heard a growl and the strength behind the thrust increased, making Gaara see stars as he felt his climax was close.

"**My patience is becoming small" **Kurama said to Shu as Gaara smirked, knowing his next words would be the final stick to the fire.

"That's not the only thing small."

Gaara knew he struck a nerve when he saw Naruto's eyes go slit before he thrust deep, hitting Gaara's prostate head on, pun intended, making him cry out just as the sand did the same thing. Naruto let out a yip like cry while Gaara made a similar animalistic sound before they came together, the pain and pleasure becoming too much for them to handle. Naruto collapsed on Gaara, the sand retreating back to the wall just as the duo looked at each other, both breathing hard.

"Stubborn uki"

"Love you two sune"

This made Naruto chuckle as they shared a kiss, Gaara surprised when he felt Naruto reacting again, his own body following suit.

"Ready for round 2?" Naruto said with a grin, his eyes returning to normal.

"Can you go another round?"

Gaara watched as Naruto's pupils became slit again, even more so than before.

"You are so being submissive" Naruto growled reaching for Gaara until he saw the grin on his face. Wondering about he soon felt the sand trap him, turning him upside down while Gaara stood on the bed, a smirk on his face. "What are you doing now?" Naruto asked, looking up at Gaara who he noticed had a thing of lube in his hand from the dresser.

"You had enough times to be seme, my lil sune, besides I think it's time we tried something different."

"I like when you get kinky" Naruto said with a grin as Gaara positioned himself over Naruto's twitching hole thinking about what else he could learn from Shu.

Elsewhere far away in forest country*

There was the sound of running footsteps and panting before a voice called out to his partner, asking her to wait up.

"Konan, what's the big hurry?"

Konan looked back at to see Yahiko body following after her, Nagato looking at her through his eyes.

"I want answers" she said calmly, looking forward again while Nagato frown, a suspicious feeling coming over him.

'_Why do I get the feelings this is more than about why Itachi and Deidara left the Akatsuki?' _he thought as he continued after Konan, asking her if she knew where she was going in which she nodded her head.

"I've heard of this place from them, if my assumption is correct, we will find them there."

"What is this place?" Nagato asked but was ignored by Konan which seriously made him suspicious that she was hiding something, missing the smirk on Konan's face as she thought about the real reason she was there.

'_I just got to know if those two became a couple, they look so cute together'_ Konan thought a small giggle escaping which she quickly hid with a cough, sensing the way Pain was looking at her. Konan increased her speed while Nagato asked where they anyway, Konan not explaining where she had took him as to help him keep in control of his main Pain body.

"Forest country, we should be at their special place in about 5 days."

"Why is it so far away?"

'_It's not, 5 days just gives me enough time to ditch you'_ Konan thought with a grin as she continued to run, thoughts of what she would find when she reached the tree-house dancing through her mind.

'_Boys better be prepared because I will find you.'_


End file.
